Their Life
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Ash and May's life after their journey has ended. Slight Advanceshipping.


**Me: Ok, another one-shot. HAZAH!**

**Michael: Shut up, it is to early to be saying hazah.**

**Becky: Since when did you become Mr. Downinthedumps?**

**Jenna: Probably since this morning.**

**Michael: For once she got it right! Give her a medal.**

**Me: Whatever, so anyway this was a little challenge set up by Elite4James at our little Advanceshipping fourm. At first I wasn't really going to take up on the challenge, but this idea popped into my head, and I thought I might as well give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. However, I do own Ash and May's children Haley and Amelia.**

**Dedication: To SamuraiShadow13, I know you don't really read my stories, but you are my best friend and I couldn't get through science without you.**

* * *

"C'mon kids, WAKE UP!" May yelled up the stairs. She sighed as she heard a soft "coming" from two of the girls upstairs. She exited the living room and went back into the kitchen, attempting to finish breakfast before three starving people, especially her husband burst through the door.

May whipped her head around when she heard a fairly loud yawn come from the kitchen door.

"Mornin' Mom," Haley said quietly, settling down into a chair at the kitchen table. Haley was around the age of 13, the one girl who you couldn't keep off the road until her journey ended, just like her father before. Her mom was thankful when she got home from her latest journey in _one _piece.

Haley had blonde hair, which was pretty unusual for her family; but it made her unique and she liked that. Her sapphire eyes were still sleepy considering she got home late last night from a movie she just had to see. She was dressed in simple pajamas, an oversized t-shirt and shorts and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Good Morning honey," May said giving Haley a kiss on the head. "Is your father or Amelia coming down?"

"Um, I don't know. I just came down…" Haley answered tiredly.

"You're _so_ much help." May exaggerated.

"I try mom, I try." She answered sarcastically as her mom put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Haley almost immediately dug into it.

'_Jeez, her, her father, and her sister eat like there is no tomorrow.'_ thought May. She then set back to making the rest of breakfast, until she heard a loud giggle from a small girl, and a rather loud growl come from a man who still thought he was 16.

"Don't drop her!" May yelled at Ash playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He responded putting the little 6 year old down. Ash went up to May and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Good Morning." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"EW!" Amelia and Haley screamed at the same time.

"EW!" Ash squealed back at them playfully.

Haley just sighed and continued to eat her breakfast, while the energetic 6 year old continued to play with her father.

"Daddy, can we go play with Pikachu now?" Amelia asked. She looked up at her father imploringly. Her auburn eyes twinkled and her brown hair swept over her eyes.

"Sorry Mia, we can't. Pikachu isn't the young Pokémon he used to be." Ash answered.

"Aw, but I _really_ wanted to play with him." Amelia pouted.

"We can seem him later ok, how about you ask Haley if you can play with one of her Pokémon?" He suggested patting his daughter on the head.

"Ok!" She answered happily and bounded off towards her sister.

"She is such a cutie." May whispered as she saw Amelia ask Haley a question.

"Yeah," Ash responded settling down into a chair just like Haley. "So what's for breakfast?"

--

"You ready Dad?" Haley asked her father, grabbing a Pokéball from her bag.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ash responded to his daughter.

"Alright then, go Leafeon!" Haley called, sending out her trusty grass type.

"So, you choose your trusty starter eh? Ok then, how about I send out one of my starters. Go Charizard!" In a flash of white light the enormous fire dragon appeared in the back yard.

"Uh oh." Was all Haley could say at this point, her father's Charizard was tough from what she knew. This battle would be _extremely_ difficult.

"Ok, Charizard flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Charizard immediately jumped in the air and launched flames at the grass type below.

"DAD! Watch out, you're going to burn the grass!" Haley yelled at her father. How could he make such a stupid mistake?

"Whoops,"

"C'mon out Lapras!" Haley called out. "Use water gun on the flamethrower."

The giant water type burst a jet of water from its mouth and into the flamethrower. It eventually dispersed and Haley ran up to her Pokémon.

"Thanks Lapras," She said quietly, petting the Pokémon lovingly. "Get some rest." With that the Pokémon was returned to its Pokéball. Haley and Leafeon went up to Ash.

"Dad, how could you make such a stupid mistake?" She asked her father.

Ash stared down at his daughter carefully, looking into the blue sapphire pools that reminded him so much of May.

"I haven't had my cup of coffee yet, you rushed me. You shouldn't be surprised if I started calling Amelia, Amy." Was his only reply.

That is when May and Amelia came running out.

"What happened?" May demanded looking over both "children".

"Where fine May," Ash explained. "Charizard and I just made a stupid mistake, right buddy?"

Charizard gave a loud roar in response. "Time for you to go back into your Pokéball." Ash returned his Charizard and looked over his family.

'_Our life may not be perfect, but it is ours.' _Ash thought to himself and wrapped an arm around May. They both beamed down at there children who were now chasing Leafeon playfully.

* * *

**Michael: Wow, that ending was horr-ib-le.**

**Me: Hey, cut me some slack, I'm on creativity low.**

**Michael: Whatever.**

**Jenna: Since when have you been on creativity low.**

**Becky: Apparently since now.**

**Jenna: Whatever.**

**Me: My friends…. **

**All: Leave us a review!**


End file.
